


What Am I?

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fan fiction</p><p>X-men evolution</p><p>Todd/Kurt</p><p>Warning:This is gonna be a bit darker than my usual stuff. Or more sinister. Not sure how to describe it really. There will be sex between two guys eventually. So pass this story if that's not your thing. There will also be abuse, verbal and physical. Plenty of Angst. So be prepared. Hope ya enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning:This is gonna be a bit darker than my usual stuff. Or more sinister. Not sure how to describe it really. There will be sex between two guys eventually. So pass this story if that's not your thing. There will also be abuse, verbal and physical. Plenty of Angst. So be prepared. Hope ya enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.

Today is not a good day, Kurt thinks to himself. He had woken up late, got left behind by Scott and the others so he had to run to school so he wouldn't be late, forgot his earth science homework, and all day he seemed to be the Brotherhood's target for the daily harassing. Add that it is raining right now and he didn't top to think to grab his jacket, he is feeling pretty miserable. 

Not that he needed to feel any worse at this moment. He is about to break a few serious rules as he walks towards the school. Amongst all the trouble he had, he had forgotten his Algebra book and there is a test tomorrow. He had asked his friends but as luck would have it, none of them had one he could borrow for the night. So he told the Professor he was running over to Amanda's to borrow hers. No one that he knew, knew about her not even being in Bayville anymore or that they had broken up three months ago. So the lie worked.

It left him with a bad taste in his mouth which is making him pick up his pace. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can put it behind him. If he wasn't at risk of possibly failing the class, he wouldn't even bother. But he did poorly on the last two tests. The teacher hadn't said anything but he's sure he is about to. So he needs his textbook and he needs to study. 

So once the school is in sight, he takes a deep breath. If this goes right, he will be in and out in only a few minutes. Then he can go back to the institute and study. Something has to go right today. So please, let it be this, he prays before teleporting inside. 

Unknown to him, his disappearance didn't go unseen. Todd had been walking through the school parking lot, planning to hang in the woods despite the rain. For the past few hours he has dealt with Pietro and Lance fighting over who knows what and when a piece of the ceiling smacked him in the head, he had enough. So here he was, minding his own business when he happened to look up and see something interesting. His rival standing in the rain like some dork, getting drenched.  
Squinting, it looked like the Nightcreeper was looking towards the school. 'What, ya miss school that much?' Todd thinks to himself as he watches the elf. Then, in a blink of an eye, he blue mutant vanished in that foul smelling smoke he produces. Curiously Todd looks around, trying to guess where his rival may be at. He ain't sure how far fuzzbutt can teleport but he doubts he went too far. Leaving the school to be the only place to go. 

"Now why would he break into school after hours? Oh, I gotta check this out," he snickers before hopping back towards the school. Soon he has a window open and slips in. He's done this more than a dozen times so he knows which classrooms were never locked. Lazy teachers. Lazy security guard too. There should be two but Todd knows there is only one. Good Ol' Macky. He only checks the corridors ever few hours unless there is a sports game going on. With a quick glance down the halls, Todd casually walks down the empty halls. 

Finding the fuzzball doesn't take him long. Blue boy was at his locker, muttering German while fiddling with the lock. There was a puddle of water at his feet and a strange crackling sound coming from something nearby. He leans against the corner, watching the X-man. Already he is disappointed that the Nightcreeper only broke in to get something out of his locker. But whatever could it be to be worth breaking into school for? A hidden love note perhaps? A test paper with a big fat 'F' on it? It better be something...

Todd hears a loud pop and as he watches Kurt, he see's the fake image he hides behind fizzle then vanish. The Nightcreeper let's out a growl of frustration and actually hits the locker, making Todd raise is eyebrows. Apparently Fuzzy isn't having a good day. And it's about to get worse when he hears some whistling from behind him. Macky must have decided to do his job and walk the halls. Probably because whatever game he was watching is doing some half game special. 

Todd has two choices. One, he can easy climb up the wall and watch Fuzzy get busted, which sounds rather amusing. Or two, he can save Fuzzy's butt and then Fuzzy will have to owe him one. As tempting as choice one is, he likes choice two even better. With a grin, he hacks up some of his slime and spits it towards Fuzzy, hitting the locker besides him. Once Fuzzy turns around, and oh boy does the Nightcreeper look hilarious with that deer in the headlights expression, he steps out in view of Ol Macky. "Hey Macky, wanna earn yer pay for a change?" he calls out before running into one of the nearest unlocked class rooms with the security guard not far behind him. 

Kurt was stunned. First he kept messing up his locker combination then his inducer decided to break down. Then out of nowhere, an all too familiar slime covers the locker next to him. He turns and see's Todd grinning at him before Todd yells at someone. For a moment he thought Todd was going to lead the security guard directly too him. But then Todd ran off. Kurt quickly turned back to his locker, entered the combination and got his book out. He barely closed it when he started teleporting. 

When he returned to the institute, he went straight upstairs, stopping by the bathroom for a towel before making his way to his room, the textbook hugged to his chest. Once the door is closed, he let's out a long, drawn out sigh. What just happened? Did Todd actually save him from being caught? If he had to guess, he would think Todd would actually like to see him get into trouble. So why did he do it? Did Todd get into any trouble? 

He shakes his head and walks over to his desk. Soon he has it opened and is starting to work on the practice problems. But every now and then, his mind would go back to what had happened. Did Todd get away? Will he find out how much trouble the Brotherhood boy got into tomorrow? Why did he? The questions were giving him a migriane. He shakes his head again and for the next few hours he repeats this process as he tries hard to study. 

Kurt didn't find out anything until a few days later. He was having a pretty good day, for he received his test score back and had passed thankfully. He is humming, thinking about stopping at his favorite burger joint on the way home. He had actually turned down the ride home, preferring to walk and enjoy the nice day. So he almost didn't notice someone was following him as he walked down the street. If it had been for the pebbles being tossed at him, he may not have. 

Irritated that someone was trying to ruin his good day, he turns to glare at the source, hoping it will get them to back off. Instead he finds Toad smiling at him, dropping a small handful of pebbles before wiping his hands off on his torn jeans. 

"Bout time you turned around fool. Thought I would hafta get larger rocks to hit that thick skull of yers," Todd comments.

"What do you want Toad? Know what, I don't get care. I have to go somewhere and I don't have time to deal with you," Kurt replies heatedly before turning back to continue on his way.

"Oh? Gonna break into school again?" Todd asks causally. 

Kurt freezes and slowly turns around. 

"Thought that would get yer attention. Imagine my surprise when I saw ya actually breaking a rule. Thought the world was going to end. Because no way would a goody goody X-man break into school after hours. Yet there you were. Saw you with my own eyes," Todd comments as he walks closer to Kurt. "And not only that but when you almost got yerself caught. I saved yer fuzzy hide, didn't I?"

"Yes...you did. Why though? I thought you would like to see me get into trouble," Kurt asks, his shock wearing off. He doesn't like the way Todd is looking at him. Something tells him that he needs to get away from Todd, to do so quickly. He ignores it. It's silly really. What could Toad of all people do to him? 

"It was tempting. I'd love to see yer reputation go up in flames. Hate how you and the others think you are so perfect, even for mutants," Todd replies bitterly, his eyes narrowing. 

"We don't think we're perfect," Kurt argues. 

"Whatever. Like I was sayin, it was tempting. But then I got a better plan in mind. One you are going to go along with like the good little German boy you are," Todd says, his grin widening. 

"What sort of plan?" 

"It's simple, dawg. See, you owe me for saving your tail, right? So you hafta pay me back. And you are going to do that by agreeing to be...my personal slave. For a year. That sounds like a fair deal now don't it?" Todd asks. 

"Be your what?" Kurt cries out. He couldn't have heard that right. 

"Slave. Ya know, I give the orders and you say 'yes sir' and do whatever I say. It's really not hard to get," Todd explains. He is enjoying the shock that Fuzzy is going through. The idea had come to him last night when he was trying to figure out a way to turn in homework without actually doing it. Then he remembered saving Fuzzy and that now Fuzzy owes him. The idea started out with making blue do all his homework for the rest of the school year. Then he started fantasizing Kurt cleaning his room, making him food and other humiliating things. He liked what he had envisioned and decided to bring Fuzzys debt to his attention.

"No way. No! You're crazy. Get lost Toad!" Kurt hisses out in anger. The idea that Toad thought he would even consider such a proposal is insulting. His hands clench into fists. If Toad doesn't hop out of here soon, Kurt may break another rule by starting a fight. Or at least finishing one since in his mind, Toad is starting this whole thing.

"Yer sure you wanna turn me down like that? Cuz ya know, I'd hate to see the faces of yer fellow X-men when they find out what ya did," Toad taunts.

"Like they would believe a slimeball like you. Go ahead and tell them. Tell everyone. We both no one will believe you," Kurt replies. He takes a small bit of comfort in that. Thanks to Toad's reputation, he would tell people that the school is on fire and no one would believe him. 

"True, my word don't mean much But video evidence is a different story, now ain't it?" 

"Video evidence?" Kurt asks, his nerves becoming rattled at the words. He shakes his head before telling himself Todd has to be bluffing. 

"That's what I said. Forgot about Principle Kelly? How paranoid he got? He had security cameras installed to watch the students. Specially students like us. Guess what got recorded," Todd tells him as he slowly walks around Kurt. He could tell that his words are destroying that air of confidence he had a moment ago. Good riddance. 

"It was recorded? When my inducer..."

"All of it. How you suddenly appeared in a puff of vapors. And when yer little inducer thing went of the fritz, showing what ya really look like. Can ya imagine the look on Principle Kellys face? Last I knew, he thought you were just an exchange student. Bet you blew his mind, huh?" Todd comments, watching Kurt closely. This was turning out better than he had imagined. 

"Has he seen it?" Kurt asks, his voice sounding small. He's not sure why he is asking Toad, for how would he know? Still, he had to ask. 

"Nah. Turns out the security camera went on the fritz. Or at least that's what they will think when they find the blank recording I left," Todd answers. 

"A blank recording you left?" 

"That's right. After I lost Macky, I went into his office and 'borrowed' the recording. Left them a blank one instead. So you could say that I saved you not once, but twice," Todd points out.

"So you have the recording. And you plan to...use that to blackmail me?" Kurt asks as the pieces fall into place. 

"Ehh, come to an agreement sounds better. But the choice is up to you Fuzzy. Let everyone find out that you broke a few rules and be seen for who you really are as they watch the video, or agree to be my slave for a year. Yer choice," Todd tell him as he turns around, acting like this isn't such a big deal. He is dying to find out how Fuzzy will respond, for there's no way he would lower his pride to play along. Still, messing with his like this had been fun. 

"A year?" Kurt repeats. He feels sick at the idea. He doesn't want to do this. Instead, he wants to run, run as fast as he can and stay away from Toad for as long as possible. But he can't. The risk is too much. Already he can picture the look on everyone's faces when they see what he truly looks like. The inducer will be useless. He will no longer be able to fit in. He'll be an outcast again. A freak. A monster. "Alright. If you promise to never show anyone that video, I'll do whatever you want."

Now it is Todd's turn to be surprised. He didn't believe Fuzzy would agree to this. It never even crossed his mind. He thought Kurt would yell for a bit, make some threats. Maybe they will even fight for a bit, giving each other a few bruises. But that was it. So he stares at Kurt who has his head lowered in defeat. It takes him a few minutes to think of something to say. 

"Alright then. We got ourselves an agreement. You do as I tell ya and I don't go broadcasting yer little secret. So the question is when do we start? How about tomorrow, after school?" Todd asks.

"I have a training session after school," he replies. He notices the dark look he receives for this and sighs. "We are usually done by five. If you want, I could write down my weekly schedule. I can put it in your locker on Mondays."

"Good thinking. Alright, so tomorrow after yer training session, I expect ya to be at my place. And prepare to hang out with me this weekend. So see ya tomorrow Creepster," Todd replies, clapping Kurt on the shoulder before hopping away. 

Kurt watches him. Just like that, everything has changed. He doesn't even want to get a burger now. "What am I getting myself into?" he asks out loud. Of course there is no answer. So he turns around and slowly makes his way back to the institute where he now plans to hide for the rest of the afternoon in shame.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to see a bit of a darker side to Todd here. There's worse to come yet. Poor guy doesn't know how to channel his feelings and poor Kurt will have to deal with it.

Kurt leaves the Danger room, smiling. It had been a good session. Logan had been hard on them as usual but it left him feeling exhilarated. He rolls his shoulders before telling the others that he has to go. Then he is gone with a bamf. 

Reappearing in his room a moment later. This is where his smile falls. He had tried but hadn't managed to forget his 'agreement'. He glances at his alarm clock. 5:15 it reads. He should get going soon. But he doesn't want to. He wants to forget the whole thing and stay here. But one of the things he finds to be very important is keeping his word. Promises and agreements. Even ones made to Toad. 

So he gathers up his book bag and puts on his image inducer. He had told the others that he has a joint assignment and needs to meet up with his partner now and then for the next few weeks. No one asked who he was doing with assignment with or what the assignment was. Everyone has been through partner assignments after all so no one batted an eye. He hates lying to them. But what else can he do? If he told them he was meeting with Toad, well, they wonder when he hit his head. 

But he can't drag his feet. The sooner he meets Todd, the better. So with a deep breath to brace himself, he begins porting. Minutes later he is standing outside the boardinghouse, by the house sign. He doesn't want to be here, And yet he agreed that for the next year he will be spending time here with Toad. As Toad's...he shakes his head. He doesn't want to think o that too much. 

"Yo Fuzzy, up here!" 

Kurt raises his head and sees Todd looking out a window, waving at him. He ports himself onto the roof, right next to the window. 

"Come on in," Todd invites before pulling his head back inside. 

Kurt crawls into the window and finds himself on Todd's bed. Or at least he thinks it's Todd's bed. Hard to tell with the dirty clothes, comics and other unidentified junk. He looks over at Todd and receives an amused smile. 

There is a few moments of awkward silence which Kurt tries to think of what to say. It's Todd that finally breaks the silence for him.

"So ya actually came. I thought you would chicken out and not show," Todd comments. 

"I said I would," Kurt mutters. "So, what am I suppose to do now?"

"Wanna get right to it, huh? Didn't realize you were looking forward to this," Todd teases, enjoying the dirty look he is receiving. This is certainly one of the best ideas he has had in a while. "Well, for starters how about you do my homework?"

Kurt groans as Todd moves to the foot of the bed and picks up a science textbook. There are obvious signs of damage to it and the cover has doodles all over it.

"Got a paper in there on the assignment we are suppose to do. And since yer a slave and all, I think you should do it on the floor. Ya know, yer place and all," Todd adds. 

Kurt has to bite his tongue to keep from firing a few nasty comments. He tells himself he will get through this. He can handle this. So he accepts the textbook and scoots to the floor, after spending a quick moment to clear a spot first. He glances up at Todd before opening the textbook and scanning through it. He finds that there is more than one paper tucked in. Again he looks up at Todd and sees the grin. So this is deliberate. This was going to be a long evening.

And it was. The weekend wasn't any better either. Kurt had finished the science assignments then Todd's math assignments on Saturday. Sunday he had spent the day cleaning off Todd's bed before making it. It took him most of the following week and the next to actually clean the Toad's room. 

By then they had fallen into a routine. On Mondays before classes started, Kurt would slip his weekly schedule into Todd's locker. At the end of the day Kurt would check his for any notes. Todd didn't order him to come over everyday thankfully. There were a dew days where there were no notes so he was free to spend the day as he pleased without worrying about what Todd had in mind for him. 

But on days where there was a note, which told him the time Todd expected him to meet and where, those days were different story. True, he hadn't been ordered to do anything unpleasant exactly. All orders had been very mild and expected. He hadn't been surprised to have to do Todd's homework or clean. And none of it had been difficult by any means. The most troubling had been to do Todd's laundry while making sure not to get caught by the other Brotherhood housemates. Yet when he would find a note, his stomach would drop and he would be on edge until they met. 

Today he was meeting Todd right after school but instead of his room they are meeting in the wooded lot by the school. That alone has him so nervous it was hard to keep his tail hidden as he walked to the chosen location. He moves among the trees, listening to the branches and leaves crunch under his feet. 

"Ya ain't dragging yer feet on me, are ya Fuzzy?" 

Kurt stops cold and looks around for Todd, not finding him until he looks up into the trees. He watches Todd stretch his arms before he falls backwards, easily flipping to land on his feet. Kurt gives an eye-roll at the performance. 

"Ya know, you should at least greet me. Where are ya manners?" Todd mocks. 

"Hello Toad," Kurt mutters under his breath. 

"Todd. Not Toad," Todd corrects with a bit of irritation. "Try again."

"Hello Todd. Happy?" Kurt asks in annoyance.  
"Better. Gonna have to teach you a few things though. You being an untrained slave and all."

"Sorry, never thought I would be someone's slave. So what are your orders for the day?" Kurt asks icily. His own irritation has him overlooking Todd's current mood. He doesn't see the dark shadows under his eyes or the dark tone he is using. 

Todd's pale amber colored eyes narrow. This isn't anything different. Kurt always makes it very clear how he feels about this situation. It was part of the fun. But now it grates on his nerves. It's not his fault that Kurt got himself into this mess. Had he not broken into school in the first lace, Todd wouldn't even have anything to hold over his head. The stupid blue furred X-man even thought he got away with it, he saw it in Kurt's face during those few days after the incident. Fuzzy needs to be put in his place.

"Get on yer knees. You standing over me don't seem right," Todd orders as he slowly walks closer to Kurt, his hands clenched in his pockets. 

"Seriously?" Kurt asks with annoyance as he starts to follow the order. 

"Do ya ever shut up?!" Todd shouts, causing Kurt's head to shoot up and look at Todd. Todd closes the gap with a hop. He stares at Kurt, his teeth grinding together. Then he does something that surprises both of them.

He backhands Kurt, sending him the rest of the way to the ground. He blinks and looks at his hand then at Kurt who is slowly raising a hand to his cheek. 

Kurt is in a state of shock. He didn't see the hit coming. He didn't even expect it. He almost doesn't believe it happened if it wasn't for the sharp pain of his cheek. It's this pain that snaps him out of it, replacing it with anger. "Why did you do that? You know what, I don't want to know. I don't care. And this...this is over," Kurt hisses as he starts to stand up. 

Only to get kicked in the back, making him land on his face. He isn't given enough time to even get up before he feels Todd's weight on the middle of his back. He releases a hiss of pain when his head is pulled up by Todd grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

"News flash Fuzzy, this ain't over till I say it's over. You agreed to be my slave for a year. And you have no one to blame for that but yerself," Todd growls out as he gives Kurt's hair another yank before lowering himself to speak directly into Kurt's pointed ear. "Sure you could ignore my orders and stop meeting me. But then not only will I broadcast that little video so everyone can see your real self, but I'll also make sure everyone knows you can't be trusted to keep yer word. I wonder which one will hurt that God like ego of yours most? As I said before Blue, the choice is yours. You gonna keep yer moaning to yourself and do as yer told or do I bring ya down in front of the whole school?" 

He releases Kurt's hair and hops off to crouch by the nearest tree. He watches as Kurt slowly sits up, looking as if he was having some inner debate. Todd considers that he may have just gone too far. But he had a lousy night last night and today wasn't much better. Pietro had made some comments about no one is ever going to show the Toad any respect, that if it wasn't for him and the others, Todd would be nothing more than a laugh. Todd pretended that the comments didn't bother him and made a few jokes about it himself. But the truth is that it had hurt. Deeply. 

And right now the words were running through his mind, ticking him off. He'd show everyone that he does deserve some respect. And he will get some. Who better than from his pet X-man? He is in charge here. That's what they agreed on. And he's had more than enough of Blue's attitude. He doesn't see any reason why he should put up with it if he doesn't want to. 

"Should I expect you to attack me more like this?" Kurt asks, his voice sounding hesitant. 

"Not if you behave yerself. Why, afraid I'll beat you silly or something? You always have the choice to fight me ya know. Just keep the consequences in mind. If you think it's worth it, then get up and give me yer best shot," Todd taunts. 

Kurt feels like he's shaking inside. He should have never agreed to this. He should have either teleported away when Todd suggested this or maybe fought it out. Instead he agreed. Todd keeps telling him he has a choice but nether choice holds a positive outcome for him. He was trapped and he knows it. And Todd is right, he has no one else to bame for this than himself. 

So he shifts himself onto his knees then looks over at Todd. "What now?" he asks quietly.

"We go over a few rules. Every relationship needs them, right? Startin with you keeping yer trap shut unless I tell ya you can talk," Todd replies, a small smile forming on his face. Finally things are going his way. It feels nice, real nice to finally have someone showing him some respect. 

"Next, that inducer of yers. Turn the thing off. When ya meet wit me, that thing is off. I don even wanna see it on yer wrist. So take it off Fuzzy," he orders, his voice sounding more confident with every sentence. "Now!"

Kurt slowly moves a hand to his wrist and hits the button to turn off his inducer. Then he undoes the strap and pulls it off. Not once does he raise his head.

"Good. Let's see, what else?" Todd comments thoughtfully. "Always be on yer knees when ya ain't doing anything I ordered ya to do. No standing taller than me. Gotta show me some respect. Everyone else thinks they can walk all over me. But you won't, will you? Will you?!"he shouts grabbing a fistful of Kurt's hair again and giving it a yank. 

"N-no," Kurt replies, not sure if Todd had actually wanted him to reply or not. Something is off with Todd's behavior. Before this, he hadn't touched him like he is doing now. And the little rant about respect, that too is new. Usually Todd only makes cruel comments or jokes at his dispense. 

"Yeah. Yeah you will show me some respect. No more making me the butt of yer jokes or looking down on me," Todd mutters as he releases Kurt again and walks away. This feeling is amazing. He doesn't get why Kurt is putting up with this. Surely his secret isn't worth this kinda hassle. Todd certainly wouldn't put up with it. But since Kurt is apparently willing to subject himself to his whims, well, he ain't gonna past this up. 

"So now we got a few basic rules down, let's go for a walk. It is a nice day, ain't it?" Todd comments with a grin. He watches Kurt start to stand up. "Hold up Fuzz butt, who said ya can stand up?"

Kurt freezes and glaces over at Todd in clear confusion. 

"I am going to walk. And since one of the rules is that you can not stand above me, yer gonna have to crawl," Todd explains. The look of embarrassment on Fuzzy's face makes him feel giddy. This must be how Pietro feels like everyday. 

"Come on Fuzzy, let's go," Todd gestures with a wave. 

Kurt see's the wave and at first doesn't move. He doesn't want to do this. It's humiliating. Doing Todd's homework, cleaning his room, washing his laundry, all of it had been unpleasant. And maybe a little degrading. But not like this. He sees Todd take a few steps further into the woods before stopping and looking back. He knows what Todd is thinking. That Kurt has a choice. He could either tell Todd off and deal with the outcome tomorrow or he can crawl over to him as Todd had ordered.   
Neither are good choices. So with his head hanging low, his hair falling into his face, he crawls ever so slowly over to Todd. 

"Good boy Fuzzy. Let's keep going," Todd compliments before walking along with a smile. Suddenly the coming year with Fuzzy looks really good to him. He actually regrets that their deal is only a year long. Maybe Fuzzy will screw up and he'll have to add some time to their arrangement. 

He glances back at Kurt, seeing the way his head is hanging as he crawls. The sight causes a small pang of guilt. It looks almost too pathetic, too sad. What is he becoming? Maybe he's going too far? It wasn't Kurt's fault that Pietro was being a jerk last night. The high feeling he was having a moment ago was gone. With a sigh, he stops. 

"Eh, go ahead and get up Fuzzy. Can't have ya all messed up and folks asking questions. This is only to be between us after all. Ya know what, I suddenly don't feel much like walking right now. How about ya get lost for the day? I'll drop ya another calling note later," Todd replies, waving Kurt away. He isn't surprised to hear the bamf. He doubted Kurt would waste anytime getting out of here. With a shake of his head, he makes his way back to the boardinghouse. 

Kurt meanwhile backtracks to where his backpack is. Then he teleports back to his room as fast as he can When he gets there, he finds himself rushing to lock the door. He doesn't want anyone to bother him for a bit. Then he plops down on his bed. 

He stares at the ceiling for a few moments, letting his mind wander. Just what is going on? Why did Todd seem...troubled? Why is he even thinking about it? Todd was out only to humiliate him and nothing more. And yet when he had looked up at Todd when he told him he could leave, he saw something. Something like...regret. Could Todd have regretted his actions? If so, what does that mean for their arrangement? Will Todd forget the whole thing? Will he be free? No, Todd said he'll drop him another note. He starts to smile before realizing what he is doing. Why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be dreading the note? 

There are too many questions. And he is so confused. But there is nothing for him to do at the moment so he rolls over. "What am I going to do?" he asks quietly.


	3. Part 3

Kurt walks the familiar path silently, his head lowered to keep the rain out of his eyes. It was time for another meeting with Todd. To fulfill his role. It has been two months since that strange incident in the wooded lot. Thankfully there hasn't been a repeat of that afternoon. 

 

At least until today. He knows he is in trouble. He should have been more careful, considering his predicament. But he was careless. It had been during lunch time when he and the other X-men were sitting at their usual lunch table. They had all been talking about the Spring dance coming up in a few weeks. He was getting teased about not having kissed Amanda yet. They still didn't know there was no him and Amanda and he almost told them so they would back off when Kitty mentions that Kurt isn't completely lost case. That he is bound to get kissed before Toad does. 

 

It was here that Kurt opened his mouth and said "Who would ever kiss Toad willingly?" As Jean was scolding both him and Kitty, he happened to glance up and see Todd. He knows Todd had heard him. He had been staring right at him. Then he turned and went to join Fred at the table in the far corner. 

 

The rest of the day he had silently prayed that there would be no note in his locker. So his heart sunk when he opened it after the last class let out and there was the note. It told him to be at his bedroom window at four. He had been tempted to ignore it, pretend that he didn't see it. Ignore any further notes for a few days until he is sure Todd has forgotten about it. But he knew that would most likely tick the smaller mutant off. No, it was best to face the music head on.

 

He stops at a tree and turns off his inducer before slipping it off and tucking it into his backpack. Even though nothing like that afternoon has happened again, he hasn't forgotten the rules Todd set upon him. Maybe following them will be enough to calm Todd down. To see him be willing to lower himself for Todd's amusement. The past two months had been peaceful possibly because of this decision. Maybe it will make today go smoothly. 

 

No one has asked him about where he goes off to anymore. He wishes they still did. More than once he nearly slipped about what happened and the agreement he made with Todd. He wonders why he never did. It's not like Todd is really a threat. If he told the others, they would help him out, maybe have a chat with Todd. Worse that could happen would be a fight between their teams. And then it would be over. 

 

But that's what stops him. For some strange reason the thought of this being over saddens him. It's like he wants to hang out with Todd. Maybe not doing the whole slave thing but to at least try to talk and go without trying to scratch each others eyes out. Each time Kurt meets with him, though he doesn't speak and focuses only on doing as he's told, he does take notice of Todd. And he listens to him. 

 

He was surprised with what he has learned. Such as Todd likes to sketch. But he puts down his own work and sometimes even crumples up the drawing he spent hours on. Kurt has taken a few of these and is impressed with them. He has then tucked into his desk back in his room. Todd also has a habit of talking to himself. Sometimes he talks about school, muttering insults about the X-men, complaining about either Lance or Pietro. But other times he is cursing out his mother or mimicking the others insults about himself before going into a rant about not having a choice as to who he is. And when Todd seems to lose himself to his musings, he talks about what he wants in life which isn't all that much really. To go a day without being hassled or put down. Not to have to wonder if he and the others are on the right side of some war. To have someone honestly care about him, maybe see him past the slime and his not so charming attitude and want to be him. Kurt couldn't help but to realize that what Todd's biggest problem is loneliness. And that is something he is more than familiar with. 

 

He shakes his head before he starts walking again and soon he is at the boardinghouse sign. He teleports to Todd's window and lightly knocks on it. When he hears a knock back, he removes his rain slicker and quickly teleports inside. When he appears, he is already sitting on his knees and waits for Todd to say something. This has become their routine now. When he is called to meet here, he is to knock on the window to let Todd know he's here. He assumes Todd checks to make sure his bedroom door is closed and no one will likely walk in before allowing Kurt to port into his room. When he does, he's always on his knees and waiting silently. Today he does so but he feels so wound up that he could possibly snap.

 

"Hey Blue," Todd greets.

 

"Hello Todd," Kurt returns the greeting. 

 

"It's really coming down out there, isn't it? Raining cats n dogs," Todd comments as he continues to look out the window. 

 

Kurt nods in agreement, listening carefully to Todd's tone.

 

"So, yer wonderin what I'm gonna have ya do today, right? Well, Lance and the others are doing some shopping and that always takes them forever. Instead of going, I stayed behind for you. And agreed to have the house picked up some. So guess whose cleaning house?" Todd explains with a smile. 

 

Kurt bites his lip to keep from sighing. He remembers how the boardinghouse looked when he had snuck in to bring his mother back to the institute when he had believed she was trapped in stone. Calling it a disaster zone would be too polite. 

 

"Follow me. And I will be nice today and let you teleport downstairs instead of crawling," Todd tells him before opening his bedroom door and starts to hop downstairs. 

By the time he reaches the living room, Kurt has teleported himself downstairs and is sitting on his knees.

 

"Alright, so where do we, I mean you, start? Well, we are in the living room. I'll get ya sum trash bags and get ya started on picking up," Todd decides as he quickly hops into the kitchen and hops back with two trash bags. "Now its real simple. One bag is for trash and the other is for pop cans. Here ya go"

 

Kurt accepts the bags and slowly starts to pick up the floor right where he is sitting. He glances up at Todd, seeing him hop over to the couch and flip himself so he is sitting upside down on it. The carefree attitude and smile relaxes him. Maybe he was wrong about earlier and Todd didn't hear his comment. 

 

"So how was lunch?" 

 

The question brings his actions to a halt, a pop can falls from his hand. 

 

"Hey! Pay attention what yer doing! Seriously dawg, the trash goes in the bags, not back on the floor," Todd scolds him. 

 

Kurt quickly picks up the pop can and puts it in the appropriate bag. He doesn't stop there and crawls across the floor slowly to continue cleaning. 

 

"And didn't I ask ya sumthin?" 

 

Kurt almost freezes again but he is able to recover himself. "Lunch was fine."

 

"You looked like you were having a good time with yer buddies. Lot of laughing. Tellin jokes?" Todd asks as he picks at something in his finger nails. 

 

"Something like that," Kurt replies, his heart beating rapidly. 

 

"Jokes about me?" 

 

"Yes," Kurt admits. There is no point in denying it. Todd clearly heard what he had said. 

 

"What was the joke about?" 

 

"You getting kissed."

"Really? Who said what?" Todd questions, continuing to mess with his fingers. 

"Kitty said that I was bound to receive my first kiss before anyone kisses you," Kurt repeats. 

"And what did you say? Anything?" 

 

"I did but I didn't mean..."Kurt starts to attempt to smooth over the situation.

"Who would ever kiss Toad willingly...that was yer reply, right?" Todd asks, lowering his hands and looking directly at Kurt. 

 

"Y-yes," Kurt answers quietly. 

 

"Pretty harsh thing for you to say, ain't it? You know I've at least kissed one person. And you know how well that went," Todd comments, his voice surprisingly even.

 

Kurt nods. He knows what Todd is referring to. The one kiss with Wanda after he had rescued her. He had kissed her while using Kurt's inducer that glitched part way through. And when Wanda realized who she was kissing, Todd went flying. 

 

Kurt keeps working, trying to ignore Todd's pale amber colored eyes that are watching him. So he doesn't see Todd righting himself on the couch. Nor how those same eyes narrow in anger. He continues working and Todd remains silent as he does so. 

 

Soon he is in the kitchen, washing a large sink-load of dishes. Todd is sitting at the small table, again watching him in silence. It makes him nervous. His hands tremble. He fumbles with a plate but manages to catch it. with a shake of his hands he gives himself a moment to take in a deep breath to steady himself. 

 

"Feeling guilty?" 

 

Kurt lowers his head. Todd's right though. He does feel guilty about what he said. It was a cruel statement, even if only made as a joke. It doesn't matter. In that instant, he made himself no better than those who torment Todd daily. 

"Hurry it up with those dishes. Everyone will be back before ya get it done at this rate," Todd mutters. 

 

Kurt nods and tries to work faster. It's not until what must have been an hour later when he finally finished washing and drying the dishes. When he did, he quickly dried his hand then turned towards Todd. But before he could lower to his knees, Todd was hopping out of the kitchen. 

 

"My room Fuzzy. Just one more task to do before ya can scurry on home," his voice carries back to Kurt. 

Kurt is there before Todd hops into his room. Kurt nearly jumps when the door closes. This has been a long afternoon and he has been on edge the whole time. 

 

"I've been thinking bout that talk ya had with yer buddies at lunch. It was about you never being kissed before I was brought up right?" Todd questions as he walks over to his bed.

 

"Yes."

"Is it true you've never been kissed? What about that girlfriend of yers?"

"Amanda and I never kissed. And...she is no longer my girlfriend. We broke up and she moved away months ago," Kurt reveals.

"Really? So all those rumors about her visiting some sick relatives or what not..." Todd questions with interest. 

 

"Lies. I made them up. No one knows we broke up. Or that her parents moved her away so she didn't have to see me in school," Kurt shares, lowering his head as he does so. 

"Ouch! That had to hurt. And yet it doesn't stop you from putting other people down, people ya know have issues with that kinda thing. No one really knows you, do they Wagner? Yer a liar. A hypocrite. A lowlife in the making, willing to bend the rules for yer favor," Todd accuses. 

Kurt fidgets at the accusations. He wants to argue. To tell Todd that he is wrong. That he isn't like that. He's a made a few mistakes but that doesn't mean he's a terrible person. He keeps his lips pressed tightly together to keep the arguments from spilling out. 

"Don't worry, yer secret is safe with me. And being the nice guy that I am, I've decided to help ya out with a pesky issue. So yer team mates can't pick on ya anymore. Come here Nightcreeper," Todd beckons with a malice expression. 

Kurt can't make any sense out of what Todd had just said. His team mates were picking on him for not having received his first kiss. Something Todd can't do anything about. So is he talking about something else? Could it be about Amanda? Maybe he plans to tell everyone she's gone. That they broke up. That would get his team mates to leave him alone but it would also get them to pity him. The freak of their group misses out again on having something normal. He grimaces at the thought. 

 

He crawls forward while in his mind he can picture them offering their sympathies. They would constantly check on him and ask if he is okay. It's everything he has been avoiding by not telling them about the break up. He would be forced to constantly think about that day. Feel the pain of being dumped, rejected all over again. Doesn't Todd realize that by telling everyone the truth, it only adds to his problems? And do they even need to know the truth? It was his private business anyway. 

He considers trying to explain all this to Todd in hopes to change his mind when Todd speaks up first. 

 

"Ya ready Fuzzy?" 

Kurt blinks in confusion, wondering if he had accidentally missed something Todd had said. He flinches back a little when he see's Todd's webbed hand in front of his face. 

"Stay still Fuzz brain. This will be real quick if ya let it," Todd tells him. Todd watches Kurt tilt his head ever so slightly in confusion. He isn't the only one though. Todd is asking himself just what is he thinking? Is he really gonna do this to Fuzzy? Sure, he made that painful joke about him but isn't this going too far?

'Who would ever kiss Toad willingly?'

Todd feels his hands clench at recalling what Fuzzy said. No, no he isn't going too far. It was Kurt that went too far. Way too far. He needs to be taught a lesson. Put in his place. He ain't no better than anyone else. Specially Todd.

 

No, Fuzzy needs to see how far he has fallen from grace. To see that he no longer so perfect. 

He grabs Kurt's chin and forcefully lifts Fuzzy's face to look at his. He see's the confusion in Kurt's glowing eyes. And maybe even a touch of fear? No, can't be. Last person Fuzzy is afraid of is the Toad. He's just a clueless dork. Time to teach him his lesson. 

Kurt sees the smile on Todd's face and the glint in his pale eyes. The combination is sending up mental warnings that he is powerless to heed to. What is going on? What is Todd up to now? Is he going to finally get smacked around for earlier? If so, he can deal with it. Todd doesn't hit all that hard. His kicks would be the problem. But Todd doesn't look all that angry. Kurt almost wishes he did because he doesn't like what he is seeing now. He feels Todd's other hand go around his head and bury itself into his hair, grabbing at the roots. He makes a small sound of pain but nothing more. 

What happens next, he couldn't have seen coming. Or at least that is what he will tell himself. Seeing Todd's face lower, moving so close so slowly made him go still. Then he felt lips press against his. And he could see Todd's closed eyes so clearly. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening. Todd is giving him his first kiss. 

 

Todd pulls back, looking over Kurt. He smirks at the stunned state. "Helps if ya close yer eyes. Go ahead. Close em," Todd instructs. 

 

Kurt does so slowly, as if he was in a trance. Again he feels lips against his, moving against his. After a moment he decides to try the same. He hears Todd give an approving sound as their kiss continues. Then it stops. Kurt blinks a few times before looking at Todd. 

"Not bad for yer first time huh? Now you can tell those other geeks that yer lips ain't so virgin like anymore. Thanks to yers truly," Todd teases. 

That brought it home for Kurt. The haze has been lifted from his mind and he is forced to take in what had just happened. Todd has taken his first kiss. The thought leaves him feeling mixed up inside. He should be repulsed and outraged. But he's not. Instead he feels warm at the thought. And he wouldn't mind if Todd did it again. Why is that? 

Todd finds himself drawn to Kurt's eyes. Right now those glowing orbs of his are wide, not hiding anything. He looks much like a deer caught in headlights. Not afraid strangely but in awe maybe? If so, what? Can't be of him. No one is ever in awe of the Toad. 

"Not bad at all. I think we should make that part of our rules. Like you should kiss me when we meet and before we part ways. Hows that sound?" Todd asks, smiling at the idea. 

Kurt doesn't respond. What happened is still sinking in. Or what it has stirred up in him is. The warmth. The happiness. Where is the disgust he should feel? Why isn't he horrified? Or angry that his first time had been taken from him? Why does he like the idea of kissing Todd again? Why is the thought making him smile?

Todd sees the smile. It surprises him, for seeing a smile is the last thing he expected to see on Kurt's face. What does it mean? Had Fuzzy snapped? Maybe the kiss went a bit too far? No way, it was only a kiss. He just did Fuzzy a solid is all. He doesn't need to tell anyone that his first kiss was by the Toad. 

 

Even if Todd wishes he would. At first, it was suppose to only be payback for that insult. Maybe it was a dirty move but Fuzzy deserved it. Yet now he is having second thoughts. For when he kissed Kurt, he felt something. Some tiny little sparks. A warmth too. Maybe it has nothing to do with the kiss. Maybe he's just coming down with something. 

Still, Fuzzy's own behavior is confusing him. He expected a look of disgust, similar to what Wanda had on her face when she realized who was kissing her. When he suggested making it part of their routine, he was looking forward to seeing Fuzzy squirm. So the smile, small as it is, is a shock. Could Fuzzy actually like the idea? 

 

"Alright, that's all for today. Better get home before you break curfew. Would hate to see ya break yet another rule," Todd tells him, expecting his room to fill with that smell Fuzzy always leaves behind when he goes bamf. 

So the light pressure against his lips when Kurt lifts himself up baffles him. Then it's gone and so is Kurt. He turns his head, seeing the fuzzy elf put on his rain slicker before disappearing again. Todd continues to gaze out the window, watching the rain. He tries to sort out what had happened and his feelings. But none of it is making any sense so he gives up. 

 

"What are ya doin to me Fuzzy? What am I becoming?" he mutters to himself as he glares at the outside world.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a happy chapter. Here is the rape mentioned in the warnings and some of the abuse. Please be forwarn before reading.

The last day of school is here. And Kurt feels similar excitement that his fellow classmates feel. Soon they will be free for a few months. No more teachers or tests. But he is also feeling nervous. Almost as if he's not ready for school to be over yet. 

And he knows why. It's because of the arrangement with Todd. On Mondays he would slip Todd his weekly schedule and throughout the week, if Todd wanted to meet there would be a note. But when school is out, how will they continue this agreement? Or will there be a break from it as well? That's something he really doesn't want to happen. 

Since the kissing has become a part of their agreement, nothing much has changed. Todd still orders him around, having him do whatever he wants. This could involve cleaning the boarding house to cooking for Todd to setting up a few pranks on the other members of the Brotherhood. Kurt couldn't predict what Todd would have him do from time to time so he just prepared for anything. 

Sometimes Todd would just have him sit there on the bedroom floor and do absolutely nothing. During these times Todd would either remain quiet and sketch or he would talk about whatever came to mind. It was during these times that Todd would have Kurt kiss him longer than the brief kiss he would usually give Todd. He even began to hold Kurt, though very lightly, when they would do these intimate sessions. At first Kurt would feel nervous, afraid that this was only a horrible prank or something. But after a few times, the doubts and fears slipped from his mind and he opened himself to the feeling. 

He began to hope for more times like these. Though he still doesn't quite understand why, he began to look forward to seeing the notes in his locker instead of dreading them. He wants to be called over, to go to Todd. He likes listening to him, learning about him. Its certainly different than from all the times before where they would just fight each other. Even though he never says a word, he believes Todd knows he understands him and that's why he talks to him. Because there is a lot they do share. 

So what will summer break mean to this? Clearly there will be no more notes since there will be no more lockers. But maybe they could figure out another way to contact each other. Maybe he could sneak a phone call over if Todd knows when to expect it so he can get to it before any of the others? Maybe they could arrange to meet at certain days at set times? He could explain to the Professor that he has a friend that has only visits Bayville on certain days so he would like to have those days to himself instead of training.Surely they could work something out. 

His head jerks up as the final bell of the day goes off. He hears the cheering going on around him and his fellow classmates quickly getting up and rushing towards the door. Yet he doesn't join them. He slowly gathers his things, carefully piling them into his arms. By the time he moves out of his seat, most of his classmates are gone. He wishes his teacher good bye and moves down the hall, walking unnoticed among the crowd of students that surrounds him. 

Someone bumps into his shoulder and he barely lifts his head until the source speaks to him. 

"Stop looking like someone ran over yer pup," Todd's voice whispers to him. 

Kurt stops and looks around, catching only a flash of Todd's crooked grin before he vanishes into the crowd. He realizes he is near his locker and his eyes widen. Could Todd have dropped a note and happened to have bumped into him after doing so? 

He walks over to his mostly empty locker. Taking a deep breath, he opens it. There on the bottom is a note folded over. Smiling he grabs his back pack and fills it with his last notebooks and papers before he picks up the note. He glances around quickly before opening it. 

'Wooded lot near here. 4 o'clock. Don't make me wait.'

"Kurt, you ready to get out here?"

Kurt quickly folds the note and looks up at Scott. "Hey Scott. Uh, I'll have to pass on the ride. I promised to meet with someone after school," Kurt tells Scott. 

"Oh? Date with...oh sorry man, I forgot," Scott catches himself.

"It's okay." Kurt had finally told the truth and revealed that Amanda and him are no longer a couple. As he had expected, he received sympathy and such from his team mates. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He knows he surprised a few of his team mates with his laid-back attitude over the break up. They don't know that as far as he is concerned, he has moved on.

Wouldn't they be surprised if they knew who he spends his time with now. He can't say that he is with Todd, for their relationship isn't that kind of relationship. If they found out what kind it was, they would blow a gasket. And if they knew what he wanted deeply, they would lose their minds. 

For he has been considering having a relationship with Todd. He has never considered himself gay or bi. He had his interests with Kitty, Tabby, and Amanda. No guys in that. But after six months he has felt that despite their arrangement, he is finding himself drawn to Todd. It's not a physical attraction per se but something a bit deeper. Like he is attracted to Todd's soul, who he really is. 

"I will be back at the institute later. Could you let the Professor know?" he asks Scott, giving him a smile. 

"Sure man. Have a good time. Catch you later," Scott replies with a wave before he joins the others. 

Kurt watches him for a moment before finishing cleaning out his locker. He freezes when he realized where Todd wants to meet. The wooded lot. Last time they met there, Todd was in a foul mood and had actually hit him. Todd hasn't touched him like that since but being asked to go to that place again makes him very nervous. But he tries to dismiss the thought and have the good feelings he had a moment ago return. 

Todd feels pretty lighthearted. Usually he is just happy to get out of school and not have to worry about that particular headache for a while. And yet, today was something different. He can't place his finger on it but something is different today. Maybe he can work it out as he talks with Fuzzy. 

Fuzzy...now that has been an interesting. His idea had been to use and humiliate Fuzzy at every turn with this agreement. But slowly that became...boring. Kurt was almost too willing to do whatever he was told. But that wasn't really the problem. Just bossing Fuzzy around is getting old. So lately he began to use Fuzzy as a sounding board of sorts. Thanks to their arrangement, he felt he could just talk and Fuzzy would not tell anyone what he says. Who would care what the Toad thinks about anyway? And with Kurt's silence...well there are times he wishes Fuzzy would break that rule and talk. He wonders if Fuzzy could relates to any of these thoughts or concerns. Heck, he wonders what goes on in Fuzzy's head.

Which brings him to today's little meeting. He has already decided to have Kurt open his mouth and share his thoughts for a change. Fuzzbutt has been listening to him so he could waste a bit of time and listen to Fuzzy. To see if Fuzzy does relate to him on some level. It would be nice to have someone who can. He gets along with the boys at the Brotherhood and they have become his family and all but there are just some things they couldn't understand. In some ways, even they are too different from him and therefore out of his reach. But Fuzzy may be different. If he was...

If he was, then what? What could there possibly be between them? Thanks to this little arrangement, can they even be friends? Specially considering the kissing part being involved. He had meant to tell Fuzzy to forget about it the next time they met after that first time but when Fuzzy had kissed him when they got together, well, it just slipped his mind. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he doesn't want it to stop. He likes the kisses and well, who else is willing to kiss him? Maybe Fuzzy is only doing so because he was ordered to but if that was true, then why did the kisses seem more than what they could be, a quick light peck? Instead they have been what he always had imagined kisses to be like. What he had once tried to make it like for Wanda. 

He shakes his head. That was long gone and done with. He finally gave up on that one. It took him awhile to do so but he did. He figured he might as well accept the cold hard truth of his life, that he is meant to be alone in that aspect for the rest off his life. And yet, he has been wondering if he has given up too soon. Maybe there could be someone. Doubtful. Very unlikely. But then again something is taking place between the Nightcreper and him, isn't there? He just needs to find out if it's only because of the arrangement or not. When the year is finally up...will Kurt still be around? 

He has lost himself to his thought that he hasn't realized that he has hopped through the wood lot already and is at the opening on the other side that acts as a romantic park spot for couples. When he does, he curses inwardly and starts to turn around when something grabs his arm. He looks over cautiously and see's a disgusting over weight guy wth a dripping chili-dog in his other hand, looking down at him. 

"Hey, you one of them muties, aren't ya? I saw you hopping like some kangaroo a second ago. Are you a mutant?" the man asks, his beer drenched breath hitting Todd in the face. 

"Yeah, that's right. And if you don't get yer mitts off of me, yer gonna see what kinda power I have," Todd hisses, grimacing at the combined stench of body order and beer. 

"No way!" the guy replies, dropping his chili dog which makes a sickening squish sound when it lands on the ground. "So that means you're trying to take over right? Think you're better than us normal folks. Know what I think? I think it's because you are afraid of us normal ones. Yeah and that you think none of us will ever like you either. But that ain't true."

"Get offa me! Let go or I'll make ya regret seeing my face!" Todd shouts, trying to get the drunk off of him. But when he tries to pull his arm away the man grips it tighter, bruising him. He doesn't really want to slime the guy but if he doesn't let go right this second, he wont hold back.

He pulls his head back to do just that. Then he goes still and his eyes widen. Suddenly he can't breath or move. The man grins at him as the hand that had the dripping hotdog is resting against his butt, squeezing it. 

"You see? Even weird looking like mutants like you can get some attention. Heck, you can even make a living off the attention. You want some money mutie? Or beer? Drugs? I can give ya some. Just follow me home kid and we'll have a good time. What do you say? Willing to be a good boy?" the man asks.

"No!" Todd screams out before finally jerking his arm out of the man's grasp as he sprays him in the face. He turns and starts to hop as fast as he can away from the man who is stumbling around, trying to get the muck off of his face. 

But again he stops cold. There standing among the trees is Fuzzy as his image induced human self with a shock expression on his face. Did he see what that man just did? He had to of. And he just stood there and watched and didn't do anything. Anger rises up in him and he hops over to Kurt, grabbing his arm painfully. 

"Teleport us to the creek yo. Now!" Todd orders him. He knows Kurt complied when he feels the pressure, as if the air around him is trying to squeeze him. 

Then he hears the creek. The running water over smooth rocks. Almost like a constantly running faucet. He glances around nervously, almost afraid that the man would be here too. But with a small bit of relief he finds them alone. Slowly he looks over at Kurt.

Kurt's dark fake eyes are looking at him with concern. Or is it pity? Either way it enrages him. Without a thought, he squeezes Kurt's arm painfully before backhanding him. Kurt cries out and when he looks up, he can see that fake pale skin on his left cheek begin to turn red. 

"I thought we agreed that you won't be wearing that damn thing," he hisses. 

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes quickly, his hand scrambling for his wrist to remove the thing. 

Again something is wrong. He had been looking for Todd after waiting a few minutes for him. He then teleported about since he thought he was too early. Then he found Todd. Or more precisely, he heard Todd. Yelling. He went to the source and just as he got there he saw Todd spit in the man's face. Just before that he thought he saw something else but before he could process it, Todd was squeezing his arm and ordering him to teleport. 

Now Todd was glaring down at him with his red eyes, his face revealing his rage. He had hoped that the when he get the inducer off, those eyes would return to their pale amber color. Instead they only narrowed. 

"Don't remember telling ya to talk," Todd hisses, squeezing Kurt's arm even more. He pulls Kurt by the same arm, forcing him to land on his face. 

Todd can still feel the man's hands on him. Smell that disgusting beer mix. When he's done here, he's taking a shower. He doesn't care that it hasn't been a month yet from his last one. But for now, he is angry. 

And in pain. Just when he he was thinking that maybe there is something between them, some kind of connection, Fuzzy ended up making him face the truth. That he was wrong, so very wrong. Why else would he have only watched? Why didn't he help him out at least? "Why?" he asks quietly. 

Kurt looks up at him with confusion. Why what? What is Todd asking him? Will Todd explain to him what is going on? Did it have to do with that man? Did Todd know him? Did he say something to Todd? Is Todd taking whatever happened out on him? Should he stop him then? He decides to try to at least get Todd to tell him what is going on. "Why what Todd? Did something happen?" he asks meekly. 

Todd's eyes widen for a moment. Did Fuzzy...no, he had to have seen. He was standing there after all And he did nothing! He probably thought Todd deserved to be humiliated a little. After all, that is what Todd has been doing to him. How dare he? He leads him on, makes him believe he can trust him and then when he could have used Fuzzy's help, Fuzzy just stood there looking stupid. 

"You know what! And I'm going to make you regret it!" he screams at Kurt before reaching down and pulls him up roughly. "Stand up!"

Kurt quickly tries to get on his feet, fighting hard not to stumble and fall again. He doesn't want to enrage Todd any further. He had been afraid of this. When he read the location he had thought this may happen. But he had hoped that he was wrong. But he wasn't. So for the next few minutes he tries to block the worse of the hits, to shield his face and anything vital. Todd wasn't holding back this time.

But soon enough Todd is stepping back, panting for breath. Kurt allows himself to lean against a tree, his eyes watching Todd cautiously. He will be sore for a day or so but nothing serious. Yet Todd doesn't look like he's quite done. His eyes are still red with rage. And when he speaks, there is a sharpness to his tone. 

"I hate you. Specially yer stinkin perfect personality. Everyone thinks yer so great. Yet all I see is a joke. What makes ya think yer better than me, huh?" Todd questions. "Yer a freak too. Inside an out. Ya may hide it but that's what ya are. It's why you ain't with anybody. Why it didn't work with that Amanda chick of yers. No matter who it is, it'll never work out. You know that, don't you?" he asks venomously. 

Kurt stares at Todd in disbelief of the cruel things spilling from him. 

"It's why you had never been kissed before I came along. No one could stand to kiss ya much less anything else. Same as me. Think I'll ever get into a long term relationship? Nah, ain't in the cards. For either of us. Because you freak people out just like I do. But unlike you, there are some that are willing to overlook my weird mutation. Like that guy back there," he tells Kurt, his voice becoming icy. Todd clenches his fists. He almost wants to pounce on Kurt and start using him as a punching bag once again. but smething else is taking form in his darker thoughts. 

"But no one will over look yer freaky self, will they?" he asks, cocking his head. "While I may have to drop my pride to get that kind of contact from a normal person, nothing you can do will get ya in bed with anyone. Yer too freaky for anyone to consider doing the nasty with. Too deformed, too ugly. Ya look like something right out of a nightmare. Who would ever want ya?" 

Listening to Todd hurts worse than the hits actually did. These were his own dark thoughts, ones that have kept him up late at night at times. Why is Todd reminding him of these thoughts? Why is he being so cruel? He could feel the tears start to form and he fights them from spilling. 

"Aww, did I hurt yer feelings? Suck it up Fuzz butt. Those are the facts of life. No one will ever love you. Not for the real you," Todd hisses as he moves closer. "Nor could ya get anything close. Not even if ya offered yerself up for free, no one in their right mind would touch ya. You know I'm right, dontcha?" Todd asks when he is standing right in front of Kurt.

"Ye-yes," Kurt answers, his voice sounding weak as if on the verge of breaking. 

"So if someone did want yer fuzzy butt, you would give it up without a fight?" 

"I-I..." Kurt stammers, struggling to get the denial out.

"I'd say yer willing to lower yer standards but I think the truth is, you don't have any. Yer as desperate as I am for that, ain't ya? It's why ya nevah fought me when I kissed ya. Why yer always so willing to follow that rule. You would turn yerself into a slut for the chance of someone spending a single night with ya freaky tail. Admit it Fuzzy, ya would, wouldn't you?" Todd questions, a small smile forming.

"N-no! I would never..." Kurt starts to reply before Todd pushes him back against the tree. 

Todd doesn't give him a chance to recover, stepping in and pinning Kurt to the tree. Even though he is taller than Todd, Kurt is more leaning back against the tree, his feet not quite under him, making him at eye level with Todd. 

"Yeah ya would. Because it beats remaining a virgin the rest of yer life. Anything is better than that. You crave someone touching ya Fuzzy. You want hands going through that fur. Bet ya wouldn't mind it if they got rough with ya. As long as ya get a taste of it," Todd argues, one of his hands shooting out. 

Kurt flinches, thinking he is going to get hit again. But instead Todd's hand stops at his neck. the webbed fingers brushing against the fur. Slowly it moves down, over his shirt, lifting slightly when it reaches his waist to touch the soft fur on his stomach. Kurt let's out something between a cry and a gasp when Todd's hand moves back down, cupping his groin, slowly applying pressure. 

"T-t-todd," he stutters quietly.

"Tell the truth Fuzzy. Ya want it. Even from me, you want it. Maybe we should change our arrangement. Put the whole slave thing behind us. Have ya spend what remains of our year as something a bit more. Let ya come out of yer shell. No more hiding yer real self. What do ya say Fuzzy? Wanna be," he pauses, leaning close to Kurt's pointed ear, licking the outer shell before continuing, "my slut? Mine and mine alone?" 

Kurt's eyes are wide. He can't believe what Todd is suggesting. It doesn't help that Todd's hand is still moving over him down there. It's making it hard to think, to act. It's almost too hard to breath. Yet he tries, he knows he has to. Todd is suggesting that he become...not a slave but a...he can't even think the word. It's too vile. Why would Todd call him that? Wasn't being a slave bad enough? What had happened to make things come to this? He had thought that maybe they were becoming more like allies due to their arrangement. Had he been mistaken? 

He feels so confused and scared. Yet part of him agrees with Todd. He does want that. At least at some point. Maybe even with Todd. The idea isn't as horrible as it would have been some time ago. If he and Todd became close first. But this...this is all wrong. This is not how he wants things to happen. Not like this. 

"No," he says firmly, gaining control of his arms and pushes Todd back. "I won't become that. Mistreat me anyway you want but not like that. And if you insist, I will leave." He uses the opening he created to move away from the tree and he turns as if to leave. 

But he doesn't get two steps before something hits him in the back, sending him rolling for a moment before ending up on the ground. He feels Todd's weight on him again and as he starts to reach behind him to toss the toad like mutant off, he feels his hair being pulled up just before his head is smashed into the ground. His head hits a rock, dazing him.

"Don't you walk away. Not from me," Todd growls in anger as he grabs Kurt's arms and pulls them behind his back. He secures them with his hardening goo before sitting back on his heels, glaring down at Kurt. "I tried to be nice. Even if ya didn't deserve it. Not after you just sat there and watched that sick creep touch me. Didn't even try to help me out. Yer a real piece of work Wagner. And now, I'm going to show ya what that was like. Time for everyone to see the real Kurt Wagner."

The words confuse Kurt even further as well as frightened him. He tries to break the stuff binding his arms but he can't. He feels Todd move off of him so he tries to quickly gt up on his feet. But once he's on his knees, Todd again pushes his head down, this time missing the rock. 

He turns his head away from the dirt when he feels his pants loosen. No. No, Todd can't be doing that. He wouldn't. Even in all their past fighting, Toad would never sink that low. It has to be a mistake. Maybe another form of humiliation. It can't be that. His worse fear is concerned when He feels the back of his pants being pulled down. 

He tries to use his tail to hit at Todd, his struggles to free his arms intensify. He can not let this happen. He may have considered losing his virginity in a different setting, but not like this, He can't let it happen like this. His efforts are awarded with his tail being yanked so hard it makes him cry out before getting hit in the back of his head.

"Stay still! You deserve this! And when ya think about it, I'm also doing ya another favor," Todd growls. He's past reasonable thinking at this point. When he was touching Kurt, being so close to him, something awakened inside of him. His actions were only to humiliate Kurt, to make him feel the same disgusting feeling he had felt when that man's hand had been on his ass. But when he touched Kurt, feeling the heat from his body, felt him growing hard beneath Todd's hand, he felt as if he was starting to be submerged into something. A haze came over his more rational thoughts and the darker ones that usually only reside in the back of his mind came forward. 

Now those dark thoughts only wanted one thing. To claim the Nightcreeper. 

So he undoes his jeans and pulls down his own clothing. He shivers as the coolness reaches his exposed skin and member. Then one of his hands grabs onto Kurt's fuzzy hips while the other parts his cheeks, seeking the entrance that will allow him to claim Kurt. 

Kurt gasps when he feels himself being revealed and starts to do the only thing he can think of. He begs. "Todd, Todd please. Please listen to me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have done something, I know that now. But please don't so this. You can stop right now. I won't hold this against you. And I won't tell anyone. I'll still be your slave, just please, please don't do this," he pleas.

"Won't hold what against me yo? This?" Todd asks before forcing not one but two of his webbed fingers into Kurt. 

Kurt cries out as he is forced open and he starts to shake uncontrollably. It feels too weird. And it hurts, it hurts! It takes him a moment to recover his voice. "Todd, don't do this. You know this isn't right. Look at what you are doing. This isn't like you. This is something you would never do. So please stop. Please!" 

"Shut up! Keep talking and I'll slime yer mouth shut! Besides it's too late for any of that. Much too late. This is for both of us," he mutters as he grits his teeth. He wants to force himself inside of Fuzzy right now but he doesn't think he can. He forces a third finger in and watches Kurt's body buck as his fingers spread and curl, rubbing against Kurts insides. 

He can only keep this up for a few minutes before it becomes too much. He withdraws his fingers, hearing a small sigh from Kurt as he does so. But he doesn't give Kurt a moment to recover before he lines himself up and thrusts forward with his hips. The first push he only manages to get halfway in. The second time he is two thirds of the way in. It's the third and final thrust that has him completely sheathed inside of Kurt's body. After that, there seemed to be no stopping as Todd thrust into him over and over, his mind emptying of thoughts. There is only this, the claiming of another, the need to mate with it, to breed with it. There is no room for anything else. 

For Kurt, all there is is pain. He never thought anything could be this painful. Yet he knows he is ripping apart, being torn deep inside. It's a deep, seething pain that flows throughout his body. He had screamed out moments ago but as Todd continued, his voice gave out. He tried to make sense of it. He tried to understand what was happening. How it got to this. But the pain prevented him from doing so. Soon it became too much. He lowers his head submissively, his face turned to the side as he stared blankly into the part of the woods. He doesn't even react when Todd reaches a hand around and begins stroking him. He can barely feel it through all the pain. 

Then something does break through. It has him panting and blurs his vision. Then he cries out as he feels something ripple throughout his body, as if he had somehow been shocked with electricity. He doesn't try to understand what had just happened though. He can still feel Todd thrusting into him even though his body grows lax.

Todd moans when Kurt's inner muscle suddenly tighten around him. For a moment he was confused but then he felt something drip over his hand that is wrapped around Kurt's member. Fuzzy just had an orgasm. The realization hits him and he thrusts only a few more times before he does so as well. With the final thrust he tries to fill Kurt deepest parts before withdrawing himself. 

He sits there on his knees, trying to catch his breath in the after math. Slowly it dawns on him what he had just done. Slowly he looks down, his eyes going over Kurt. Kurt's hair covers his face but he see's the mouth open, the fangs exposed as he pants for breath. His shirts have been pushed up in with his actions, revealing his lower back where the fur seemed darker. When Todd touches it, he can feel the dampness from sweat. Then he looks down at himself.

And stops breathing. His shrinking member is red. Not his natural color. He wipes at it and stares in horror as the redness smears onto his hand. It's blood. But he's not bleeding. He's not even hurt. He looks back down at Kurt. If the bleeding isn't coming from him, then that meas it's coming from Kurt. 

Suddenly his actions catch up to him. He had just raped Fuzzy. Brutally it seems, judging from the blood. This takes all the air out of him. He looks around as if in a daze. His eyes fall onto the creek, watching the cool water flow by. Cool water. Cold water Cold water can slow bleeding, right? That's what he read in a comic somewhere. Surely it's true. 

He looks back at kurt, quickly moving to his side and brushing the hair out of his face. "Fuzzy? Fuzzy I need ya to get up. Come on dawg. Fuzzy?" Todd calls out. He doesn't like the blank look in those yellow eyes. He really messed up. But he can worry about that part later He needs to get Kurt into that cold water. 

So taking a deep breath, he slaps Kurt. He watches Kurt's eyes blink then slowly move to actually look at him. Here they widen and Kurt makes the saddest, heart wrenching sound he ever heard. He royally screwed up. He lowers his hand to brush some fallen hair and Kurt flinches away from it. This doesn't surprise Todd.

"Easy Nightcreeper. Look, we'll talk about what happened but first I need ta stop some bleeding. In order to do that, I need ya to listen to me and do as I say, alright? For starters I need ya to try to stand up. An remove the rest of yer clothes," Todd explains. 

Kurt starts to sit up but makes a painful whimper, shutting his eyes due to the pain. He almost lays back down but Todd stops him by placing a hand behind his head. 

"Sorry Fuzzball. But ya gotta do this. Here, try to stay still and I'll help ya," Todd offers before placing a bent knee behind Kurt's back and his hands go to the hem of Kurt's shirts. 

Kurt shakes his head and with shaking hands he pulls off his own shirts. He looks away as he removes his pants and briefs, kicking them to the side. He starts to curl into a ball but this only causes another bolt of pain to run through him. 

Todd grimaces at the painful expression on Fuzzy's face. Pain he caused. He quickly strips off his own shirts and stands up before kicking off his sneakers. Letting his jeans and boxers fall off of him, he reaches down and grabs Kurt's arm, though lightly, and helps him to his feet. He hears Kurt make a few more painful sounds but he doesn't resist as Todd leads him to the creek.

Kurt follows mindlessly as Todd leads him to the running water. He stops cold though when his feet hit the icy cold water. 

"I know it's freezing. But it's good fer ya, you'll see. Come on, out to the center. It's only waist high there but that's what ya need it to be. So come on," Todd coaxes. 

Kurt nearly resists the tugging but gives in and allows himself to be lead further into the cold water. However Todd misjudged the water and it came just above his knees. 

"Eh, okay. it's okay. It really looked deeper yo. Still, we can make it work. Sink down to yer knees. Then if you can, sorta sit down but not completely. Ya need the cold water to reach yer...well, ya know. There," Todd tries to explain lamely. 

He watches Kurt do so, slowly submerging himself into the cold running water. He is shivering violently by the time he is settled. Todd joins him and slowly reaches out, ignoring how Kurt tries to draw back, and begins to rub his arms. 

"Yer doing good Fuzzy. We'll stay like this till yer numb. You shouldn't be bleeding no more by then. Then we'll go over to that rock. It's a warm, sunny day so you should dry quickly. I won't leave ya but I won't touch ya either. I'll...just keep an eye on ya, okay. So relax. I won't hurt ya again," he promises as he rubs Kurt's arms. He is shivering too and he won't be surprised if he ends up sick after this But that's the least he deserves considering what he did. Why did he go that far to begin with? Sure he was mad at Fuzzy for letting that guy cop a field on him but still, he went way too far. He just has to look at Fuzzy to know that much.

They stay like this for a little while until Kurt makes a soft sound and looks towards the rock. Todd takes it as his way of saying he's ready to get out of the cold water and he hopes Kurt is right. So he carefully helps Kurt to his feet and both struggle to make their way over to it as their legs and feet have gone numb. Soon though Kurt is laying out on it, flat on his stomach, his head resting on his folded arms. Todd goes back towards where they left their clothes and despite still being wet, he dresses himself. He stays there, occasionally glancing over at Kurt to see how he is doing. 

Otherwise he is filling himself with self loathing and disgust. How could he have done that to Fuzzy? It wasn't his fault some sick creep made a pass at him. Maybe Kurt didn't even see that part. And even if he did, maybe he thought Todd could handle himself. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Kurt had been innocent. Yet Todd went above and beyond in punishing him. What are the unseen consequences of this will be? Will he get his team mates after him? Tell everyone he's a sick rapist? Or will he keep this to himself and only look at Todd in fear or disgust from now on?

He knows he cant blame Kurt for any of these things. After all, he just took something from Kurt that he can't give back. He sighs as he hugs his knees to his chest. He has never felt worse about himself till now. And he can't make sense of his own actions. A large part of him want to beg Kurt for forgiveness. Whatever he had hoped would happen between them is ruined now. Kurt will never trust him nor open up to him. So asking for forgiveness is pointless. Besides, Kurt should hate him for this. 

He glances back at the rock but only see's some purplish vapors. He hears a bamf to his left so he turns to his right. Fuzzy must be dry already or dry enough to get dress. Least he could do is give him some privacy. He starts to go back into his self loathing when he is startled a moment later with a light tap to his shoulder. He turns around and see's Kurt now dressed and sitting on his knees, looking down. 

"Uh..." Todd struggles to think of something to say. But what can you possibly say after doing such a terrible thing. A meager apology isn't enough for what he did. 

"Todd..."

"Fuzzy? Umm, are you alright?" Todd asks weakly.

"I am sorry for speaking, But can I ask something?" Kurt asks, his voice sounding as if it could be coming from a frightened child.

"Ye-yeah, go ahead Fuzz."

Todd watches Kurt slowly raise his eyes to meet with his own. "What am I now? Am I your slave? Or...am I your slut?" Kurt asks, his expression lacking in his face. 

Todd can only stare in horror as the words echo in his mind.


	5. Conclusion

"What am I now? Am I your slave? Or...am I your slut?" 

Those emotionless questions still echo themselves in Todd's mind. No matter what he tries to do, Kurt's death like voice still follows him. Even though weeks have passed and summer break is almost over, the words still hound him. He sighs as he stares out his bedroom window. 

He watches it grow darker by the minute. The trees rustle constantly due to the wind. A summer storm is coming. It'll be here before dinner. Yet even it won't provide him with a distraction. Worse, if it rains, he may hear the tapping that Kurt would do before teleporting inside. But it won't be him. 

 

He hasn't seen Fuzzy since that time. How could he after what he did? Once Kurt asked those questions, Todd did the only thing he could think of. He hopped away and didn't look back. He did everything he could not to see Kurt during the day He has turned himself into a hermit despite his gang's efforts to get him out of the boardinghouse. They knew something had happened but were hesitant to ask. Maybe they didn't know what to ask. And the few rare times he did go out during the day, he made sure he was alone. And each time he did, he came back bruised and often bleeding. His rewards for picking a fight he knew he wasn't going to win. In fact, he started them because he knew he couldn't. He knew it was freaking the others out but he didn't care. Besides, how could he even begin to explain it? 'I hurt someone so bad that they will never recover and so I gotta get beat now and then to face what I did.' No, they wouldn't understand that.

At night though, at night, it was different. He went out almost every night. And he went to the same place. The institute. It's where he will be going in a few minutes. It's earlier than his usual time but he doubts it will matter much. He will just have to be extra careful. He knows the institute's security features by heart since he started doing this so he knows where not to hop. And he has known which window belonged to Fuzzy's for a long time now. He has yet to have a problem reaching it. 

 

Without another thought, he opens his bedroom window and crawls out, not caring that it is being left open. Wouldn't be the first time he has found his bed drenched. He doesn't rush this trip. Often he stops hopping and walks slowly. In what seems like no time at all, the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters comes into view. He pauses near a tree outside of the stone fence and listens. 

When he can't hear anyone or anything for a few minutes, he hops onto the fence. Before hopping over, he listens again then carefully scans the area just to be sure. When he is, he makes his way to Kurt's balcony. This is where he takes the most caution. He doesn't want Kurt to know he is visiting him. Kurt can't over find out. 

Todd sits on the balcony railing, seeing the door is open ajar. This doesn't mean anything though. Fuzzy seems to always leave it open. Doesn't matter the weather either. So he sits and goes through his thoughts. He should just turn around and hop right out of there, never to come back. If anyone knew what had happen and knew what he was doing now, they would be horrified. A rapist stalking his victim, specially at night, is a disturbing thought. And yet, he can't help it. He needs to see Fuzzy. And if possible, see what his actions have done. 

The past several nights he has sneaked inside Kurt's bedroom, he has managed to find Kurt sleeping in bed. He would move up the wall near his bed into a corner and watch him. He did this because there had been a few times where Fuzzy's team mates would stop by to either check on him or speak to him only to leave when they realized he was in bed. No need to be careless and cause a scene. He would stick around for some unknown amount of time before slipping out. From what he could tell, Fuzzy just slept. There was no signs of a peaceful sleep but there was no signs of having nightmares either. Maybe because he no longer has dreams?

Will today be any different? As he wonders this, it starts to rain. He looks up for a moment then closes his eyes, letting the rain soak him. He probably shouldn't do this because he will most likely drip water when he enters Kurt's room but he doesn't really care. Nor does he care that he could end up sick again. He cares so little about anything these days besides Kurt.

Meanwhile, Kurt is sitting on his bed. He hears the light thumps, telling him Todd is there again. Every night without fail he has been coming. At first this had badly scared Kurt, thinking Todd was coming to use him and to make it worse he was going to use him on his bed in the very place he called home. He wouldn't fight him if he had, for there was still time left of their one year agreement. But the thought of being in that situation again always makes it hard to breath. 

And yet, Todd never touched him. He would come and put himself in a position to watch him. Toad would watch him silently for a while, sometimes for only an hour, other times slipping out just before the sun began to rise. He never did anything more. He didn't even speak. 

The first night he had been feeling sick so he left the balcony door open for a cool nightly breeze. Kurt had laid down in bed but he knew he couldn't sleep. If he did, he would relive that terrible moment. So he laid there with his eyes closed and tried to empty his mind, desperate for a moment of peace. Then he heard the sounds on the balcony. He had turned his head and open his eyes only a sliver. It had been enough to allow him to see who was entering his room. 

That night was spent in fear as he tried to remain still, to not give himself away. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering when Todd moved up the wall. He wanted to yell for help. Or at least call out to the Professor though his thoughts. But he couldn't. So he laid there, listening to his heart hammering away. Then he sensed Todd move. He couldn't help the tiny gasp that left him, so sure that Todd has decided to act. To hold him to their agreement. Instead, he head the hops grow fainter. Then Toad was gone. 

 

He had quickly gotten up and teleported to the balcony door, closing it and locking it. Then he stood there, staring out in to the darkness. He remembers how he was badly shaking before sinking to his knees. Todd didn't touch him. So what did he do? It seemed like all Todd did was watch him. Why? Why go through the trouble of sneaking into his room at night if not to use or abuse him?

As days, then weeks passed, Kurt never could figure out the answer. Nor could he understand why he always left the balcony door not only unlocked but slightly open as if inviting Toad to come in. He even began to hope Todd would show up, feeling somehow safe knowing he was watching over him. Why was that?

He tried to figure out the answers during his private sessions with the Professor. When he had manage to arrive home after the incident, the pain had returned and to his horror, he had begun to bleed again. He needed medical attention. So he went to the infirmary and called Hank McCoy. He tried to remain vague, to claim that he had a bad fall from misjudging a teleport. But as Hank examined him, he knew his lie had been undone. 

Despite his pleading, Hank had told the Professor. When he saw Professor Xavier approach the end of his bed, his heart sank. Now everyone will know. He can't deal with that. If he hadn't felt so terrible, he would have teleported. But he couldn't. So he lowered his eyes instead. He told the Professor that yes, he had been raped. But he wouldn't say by who. Instead he claimed it had been some random guy who thought he looked 'nice' in his fake image. 

After that he had believed it would be so difficult to face anyone. He knew neither Hank nor the Professor would chat about what had happened but there are always ways to find things out. There is anther telepath, a girl that can walk through everything, and Rogue who could accidentally learn what happened if she happens to tap him. So he stayed in his room, rarely leaving it for anything. 

What he had dreaded most were the sessions with the Professor. He knew the Professor would not invade his mind but sometimes the Professor didn't need to. The man couldn't block everything out. Yet he didn't poke or prod during his sessions. He asked vague questions, questions that Kurt can answer either in small details or explain in detail. Something he was grateful for. 

As sessions went by, he began to come terms with what happened. Not completely but the process did start. He will not ever forget it but he is finding it that he can move forward to tomorrow without it holding him back. And slowly, he began to forgive Todd.

After some time, he started to ask his own questions. He told the Professor that they concerned a friend of his. Someone that has been confusing him badly. That his friend could be kind at times, cruel at others. He could seem like he doesn't care about anything, including Kurt. But then he will be knocked for a loop when the same person begins to share himself openly to him, as if he wants him to get to know this person. 

The Professor listened to hs questions and helped bring out certain points to consider. That he does believe this friend of Kurt's does care for him but perhaps as gone through so many difficulties in life that it is hard for this person to allow another so close to them. That they may very well enjoy Kurt's company and would like to have more but the very same prospect terrifies him. If Kurt wishes to continue things, possibly allow them to develop further, he will need to be patient as well as forgiving. This friend of his is responsible for his actions but the thought process behind those actions may not be. This friend of his, in the Professor's opinion, is at a crisis and is unsure as what to do. He gave Kurt some suggestions and told him that if he believes this friend would agree to it, the same friend may come to him for a few sessions. 

This has left Kurt thinking deeply about the situation for days. So Todd may actually care about him. May want to have some form of connection to him. Is that why he has been blackmailing him? Because he thought that was the only way? Had Todd come up to him and had said, 'wanna hang out?' he doubts he would have accepted. He would have been suspicious. Wonder what Toad is up to. So this agreement they made, it has kept Kurt close to Todd. He does recall that no matter what Todd ordered him to do, he always felt Todd watching him. 

In the light of this, even his outbursts begin to make sense. Such as being told to be quiet. Because when Kurt spoke to Todd, he made it clear he didn't like it. Which Todd probably applied to himself, thinking Kurt didn't like him nor wanted to be around him. So when he was quiet, Todd could allow himself to believe otherwise. And then there was the respect issue. It doesn't take a degree to know that hardly anyone would show Todd some form of respect. But you would want it from someone who you saw as an equal right? Or someone you want to be close to? Because if they don't, then that means they can never care about you. You become less. Todd doesn't want to be something less in Kurt's eyes. Not if Todd wants to believe there is a chance between them.

The only question left is what kind of relationship does Todd want to have with him? If you consider the kissing and the other thing, it would seem like he wants a rather intimate relationship. If so, how does Kurt feel about it? He can't lie, there were times when he felt something himself before that horrible moment. He did enjoy listening to Todd when he would speak his mind. He also started to not mind the kissing part. So what are his feelings? If Todd really cares about him, if he wants a relationship, what will his reply be? 

Can they even have a relationship after Todd had raped him? He doesn't know. He has forgiven Todd. He'll never forget but he has forgiven him. If Todd admits he has feelings, then maybe they can work through this. Specially if he's willing to work on his own personal issues. Kurt is secretly hoping for this. And when he catches himself, he finally admits it. Somewhere along the way, he developed feelings for Todd. 

Leaving him with only the last question. Does Todd have any feelings for him? Does he want a relationship? It's time to find out. So he quietly gets up and walks over to the doorway. He looks out and his breath catches for a moment. He see's Todd looking up at the sky, the rain falling on his face. It was a stunning sight. Todd looked as if he was becoming clean, a new person. It made him feel hopeful. Yes, it's time to find out what is going to happen between them from this moment on. So he takes a deep breath and says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"You should come in out of the rain."

Todd's eyes fly open and he looks to the source of the voice. There, nearly blending in with the darkness of his own room is Kurt. He opens the balcony door a little wider before standing still, his head lower as he looks through his lashes at Todd. 

"Fu...Fuz..." Todd struggles to get the nickname out. He is in a panic for he wasn't suppose to have been seen. Kurt isn't suppose to know. He see's Kurt blink slowly, then his yellow eyes widening as if something came to mind. Todd is sure that he is remembering what he did. Any minute now he will call for help or teleport away. Any minute...

 

Instead of vanishing or even turning away, Kurt slowly steps out onto the balcony. It seems like he doesn't even register the rain soaking into his clothes and fur. Todd is unable to move or think of what he shoud do before Kurt's hands place themselves lightly onto Todd's shoulders. 

Then, with Kurt's next action, had Todd been able to think of anything he wouldn't have been able to hold the thought for long. He saw Kurt lean down and when his eyes closed automatically, he felt Kurt's lips press against his. The kiss is given without any hesitation that Todd can pick up on. It's light at first but as the seconds tick by it becomes more somehow. Before Todd can react though, the kiss is over. 

He stares at Kurt, his mind in a haze. He barely felt the rain the fell on both of them. He couldn't even be sure if he is breathing at that moment. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Frozen he watches Kurt slowly sink to his knees in front of him. 

This is what brings him back to the moment. What unlocks his mind and reminds him what he had done to Kurt. The horrible thing he did. Again he tries to talk, to get something out. An apology. An order. Something. But again no words leave him. He shakes his head, thinking maybe this will get his thoughts out. 

 

"I am sorry Todd. I forgot myself for a moment. Please don't be angry. Don't leave again," he hears Kurt's voice speak quietly, almost losing itself in the rain.

 

"Sor-sorry? Why are you sorry?" Todd hears himself ask in return. It is one of the questions he wants to ask. Not the one, but one of them. To him it makes no sense. This moment makes no sense. Shouldn't Fuzzy be angry with him? Or worse, afraid? The last thing he should be doing is continue this slave role between them. Why is he still doing it at all? 

"For speaking out of turn. Not greeting you properly. And forgetting how we had agreed I would keep myself lower than you. To show you the respect you deserve," Kurt replies. 

 

"Alright Kurt, what are ya playing at?" 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks, his head slowly tilting to the side in confusion. 

 

"All of this! Why are ya like that? And in the rain too? Did ya bump yer head or something? Did ya forget what I did? What I did ta ya? Why ain't ya hitting me? Or running away at the sight of me? Why are ya apologizing when it should be me apologizing? Why don't ya hate me?" the questions come spilling out as if a floodgate has been lifted. He lowers his head, unable to continue looking at Kurt.

"I haven't forgotten. I can't. And...I tried to hate you. I wanted to. You were cruel," Kurt replies honestly, not holding his words back or bothering to sugar coat them. 

 

The words make Todd take a step back. He can't deny the words. He had been cruel. He also knew Kurt would not forget. And Kurt would be right to hate him, hate the very sight of him. But Kurt said he had tried to hate him. What does that mean?

As if reading his thoughts, Kurt starts to speak again. "What you did to me haunts me. I didn't leave my room for a week. I couldn't face anyone. I felt that if they did see me, they would all know. I can still feel the pain when I think about it. But as time went by I began to remember other things. Like how you helped me after. What you did was without caring but afterwards you were gentle and you did seem concerned. And then the emotions I saw. The regret I saw on your face. The horror when I last spoke to you. The fear and remorse I see in you now. It's what makes it so easy for me to forgive you. These things I see, they tell me you do care. Maybe even about me?"

Todd can't he raise his eyes from the ground as he listens to Kurt. He feels himself twisting inside with guilt as Kurt admits to avoiding his friends because of what he did and still being able to feel that pain. He balls his hands into fists, not to lash out in anger but in pain as he tries to keep himself together, to keep from hopping away. 

Slowly his eyes widen as Kurt comments on his behavior and the emotions he believed he picked up from Todd. Kurt is right, he did feel those things. Still does. It's why he has been unable to stay away, why he feels that he must watch over him in some way. The question at the end shakes his whole being. He doesn't have words for how he feels. There had been a curious feeling at the very beginning, under all fake hatred he showed the Nightcreeper about what it would be like if they were friends instead of enemies. Yet he still had some bitter feelings that got in the way of ever even trying for that. 

 

He doesn't know when it happened but he started to really envy Fuzzy and that turned to wanting him to suffer like he does. They are both freaks. Yet he makes friends who don't even react to his appearance nor insult him about it. He gets to hide with that dumb inducer of his and live like an everyday normal person. He even found someone who liked him. For Todd it always seemed like he got the opposite. Sure, the boys and Wanda became like family but it took time. And he still gets harassed now and then over his mutant genes. He can't hide who he is unless he stands behind the Brotherhood which always ends up making him look like a joke and a coward. And someone liking him, it'll never happen. So he wanted Fuzzy to be brought down to his level for a change. 

And maybe, as twisted as it sounds, he wanted to be the bully. The one in charge. The one who gets respected. He wanted Fuzzy to see what life was like through his eyes while he got a taste of what life was like for all those that found it fun to bully and abuse him. In some ways, he succeeded. But in other ways he failed. For example, those that shoved him around and used him as a punching bag never showed any regret. Yet after he gave Fuzzy a beat-down, he would think about it and feel sick to his stomach. Maybe being the one on top is not for him? 

Or maybe he doesn't need to be the one on top with Fuzzy? It's not doing him any favors. He doesn't like hurting him, though in the moment he may feel powerful. It only lasts a moment before he returns to his senses. Like he is now, staring at Fuzzy who is sitting on his knees, getting soaked by the rain. No, he doesn't want to be on top anymore. He wanted Fuzzy to be brought down to his level and somehow he manage to make Kurt hit a level that was even lower than that. Why can't they be on even grounds for a change? Because if they were, then there would be at least one person who wouldn't be out of his reach.

 

Wait, what did he just think? Fuzzy being out of his reach. His reach for what? Why does he want Fuzzy to be in his reach? When did he want Fuzzy to be in his reach? 

 

One second these questions are buzzing around his mind, the next everything goes still. He has the answers. They scare him. So much weighs on this. He feels as if his direction in life is on the line here. He could end up being so badly hurt and scarred. But then again, didn't he hurt Fuzzy and gave him scars he will have for the rest of his life? And he wanted to make things even between them. It's why he would get into those losing fights. This may very well be the only time he can make things remotely even between the two to some small degree.

"Ya figured me out dawg. Yer right," he admits. "I do got some feelings for ya. Makes it all worse, don it? What I did? Makes ya sick, I know." Todd turns, looking out to the yard. He should leave now. Leave and don't come back. 

He hears the bamf and with a heavy sigh, he positions his legs to hop on out of there. Just as his hands release the railing though, blue arms wrap around his chest, preventing him from leaving. 

 

"Wha..."

"Wait. Please wait. I need you to stay. We need to talk. So please don't run away from me again. Not after telling me that," Kurt whispers pleadingly.

 

Todd looks down seeing Kurt's arms. His mind is drawing a blank. He knew a minute ago what he was going to do. Now though, he's unsure. He see's a white flash and looks up again. The thunder that follows is almost deafening. He feels Kurt's grip tighten for a moment. Does Kurt really want him to stay? To talk? 

"Ya really wanna talk?" he asks.

"Yes. Yes, please," Kurt replies.

"If yer sure. But can we do it inside? Yer...getting wet ya know," Todd mumbles. He twists himself, looking towards Kurt room now and when he does, he can see how soaked Kurt is. Something else he feels bad about. 

Kurt slowly releases Todd and nods. He steps back towards his room but his eyes don't leave Todd. He's afraid Todd will change his mind and leave. He's also afraid that Todd might have other intentions for entering his room now that he's not asleep. He's terrified but he needs these answers. Perhaps they both do.

Todd notices how Kurt is watching him. He can even see the trembling of his hands and tail. Probably wondering if he is gonna to hurt him in some way again. He almost opens his mouth to tell Fuzzy that he has no plans to do any of that but stops himself. Why would Blue believe him after what he did? So he walks slowly into the bedroom, stopping just inside. No need to invade Fuzzy's personal space more than necessary. 

 

"I-I could get some towels. To dry off," Kurt suggests nervously. 

"That would be cool, thanks yo," Todd replies, glancing about rather than looking at Kurt head on.

He hears the bamf and waits, remaining where he is. He's sure there is a puddle forming at his feet. Why can't he ever go without making a mess? Not only with his own but he's been making Kurt's life one as well. He needs to stop. He will have to tell Fuzzy the truth. Then at least one of their lives can return to normal. 

Kurt returns and in his arms are large navy blue towels. He passes one to Todd, which Todd notices that the hand is no longer shaking. The next few minutes are spent in silence as they dried off as best they could. Todd begins to wipe the floor when he's finished. He feels he should at least be doing somethig with his hands before saying this. 

 

"So, we talk now, right? he asks.

"Yes," Kurt confirms quietly. 

"Any idea where we should start? I'm kinda guessing you don't want to start with what happened last time we got together," Todd asks, feeling his stomach twist.

"Right. Well, you said you have...feelings for me? What kind of feelings?" Kurt asks as he sits down on his bed for a moment before quickly standing back up, grabbing his tail to dry it to cover this. 

"Ya know, feelings. Look, I'm no good at this. So I'll just say it. I think I'm interested in ya, okay? Like I was at one time for Wanda," he admits. 

"So...you may...love me?" Kurt questions, struggling to get the words out.

"Messed up right? Specially with how I'd been treaten ya. But to tell ya the truth, I didn't realize it. Not till recently. But what does it matter dawg? Ya hate me," Todd replies. 

"But I don't. I tried to, remember? But I couldn't," Kurt points out.

"Yeah, I know. But ya see, you don't know the whole story. Once ya do, you will. You will," Todd mutters. 

"What is the whole story? What are you talking about?"

Todd smiles at himself. 'Here we go,' he thinks bitterly to himself. "Ya know how I been blackmailing you to be my slave this whole time? Because ya believed I had the disc that had the whole scene? Well Fuzzy, truth is, there was no disc. Never was. Pietro messed with the feed shortly after the Principle had them installed so they show the same day over and over. Yer fancy watch malfunction never got recorded. So ya see? I never had anything on ya. Ya been playing along for nothing dawg. Now ya know, I guess i better get outta here. Don't bother wasting yer breath on the threats, I already know," he tells Kurt, stopping his actions to sigh and slowly stand up. 

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asks as he sinks down, not on the bed but onto the floor.

"Because...I thought it would be fun. Fun being the dick for a change. But I was wrong. I started hating it. Guess I ain't meant to be top dog. Just the slimy, disgusting worm that gets stomped on," Todd answers. "Ain't no excuse for what I did though. It was the worse thing I coulda done and I know it. Wish I could take it back but I don't have that power."

"So you do regret it?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah man, I do. Look, despite what I did, I ain't a monster. Though I doubt you'll believe that anytime soon. So now ya know, I better get outta here," Todd replies with a sigh as he gets up and turns towards the balcony. 

"Do you want to be with me?"

Todd goes still at the question. Slowly, he turns and looks back in disbelief. 

Kurt watches him and he knows he just surprised Todd. He's a bit surprised himself. He didn't think he could ask the question but somehow he did. He meets Todd's gaze, his hands gripping his towel so tightly that he feels his knuckles grow sore. But he refuses to look away. Not until Todd answers him.

"Be with you? Why are ya asking me something like that for?" Todd questions. 

"Because I need to know. Do you want to be with me? Or did you get what you wanted and now have no use for me?" Kurt asks, his eyes narrowing in a wince from his own words as if Todd had spoken them instead. 

"Shut up! I ain't like that! Yer not some toy to me yo. I know I tried to make ya into one but yer not," Todd fires back angrily. He steps forward but stops again when he see's Kurt draw back against the bed. 

"Fuzzy...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he apologizes as he retreats back to his previous spot. "What I'm tryin to say is, I...I do want to be with ya. Whatever way I can be. But judging by how ya think of me, I don't think we can be anything. An that's my own fault. I own up to that. So the answer to yer question is yes, I want to be with ya. But I know better is all."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes, his eyes wide with fear, not of Todd but of having messed this up. "I didn't mean to suggest the worse about you. And I don't mean to be so afraid right now. It's just...I don't know what you want from me. During our time together with this arrangement, I have seen so many sides to you. Which one is the real you? Or which one will come out if I make a mistake? If I upset you without meaning to, will I get hurt? If I can't 'perform' for a time, will you force me to anyway? Or will you leave me?"

"No Fuzzy. I won't hurt ya anymore. That ya can count on. Even if we ain't friends after this, I will not hurt ya. As for the other stuff, I can't make any promises. I got issues. I know that now. And I need to get them figured out. I will get myself together. I promise ya that. but that's the best I can do," Todd replies, breaking eye contact to look back outside. 

 

"I see," Kurt replies quietly. He takes a deep breath and releases the his hold on the towel. He stands up then slowly makes his way over to Todd.

Todd see's the movement out of the corner of his eye and looks back to see Kurt walking over to him. "Wh-what are ya doing Nightcreeper?" 

Kurt doesn't reply as he kneels down in front of Todd. With a quick flex of his hands to steady them, he reaches out and takes a hold of one of Todd's webbed hands. He gently squeezes it before lifting it and bringing it to his cheek. He knows he is trembling and is sure Todd could feel it. But he needs to do this. He wants to do this. Slowly he raises his yellow eyes to meet with Todd's widen amber ones. 

"I want to be with you. I want to put what happened behind us. It won't be easy. And I will be afraid for a time. But I will try to work through it. To overcome it. Like you will work through your issues to overcome them. I know you don't think fondly of him but the Professor can help you with that. Maybe with his help, we could be how we should be. Together without fear or pain. It's what I want," Kurt tells him, closing his eyes and turns to kiss Todd's palm lightly, showing him how earnestly he wants this. 

"Do ya really...really think we can? Overcome, I mean, and be together?" Todd asks, his voice sounding strangely small. He wants this as well but he is so use to messing things up to the point that there is no way to fix them that it seems impossible for there to really be a chance. 

"If we want to be together, I think it's worth a try. It will be hard, for both of us though," Kurt answers.

"What isn't? Would Baldie really be willing to talk with me and help me sort out my head?" Todd asks, watching Kurt intently.

"Yes. If you will let him help you, he will," Kurt confirms. 

Todd licks his dry lips and thinks this over. The idea of talking about his problems at a deeper level unsettles him. But it's better than going on and doing what he has been doing. And he does want to be with Kurt. Maybe it won't last, maybe it will fall apart. Maybe they won't be able to overcome this. But they can try, can't they? Fuzzy seems willing to so how can he not? 

"When do ya think he's available to waste some time with me?" Todd asks, offering Kurt the smallest of smiles. 

"Tomorrow. Mornings seem to be best. The others do training during that time so that's when he is most available," Kurt replies, smiling shyly.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning I'll stop by. For now, I better get back and get some sleep. You should too," Todd tells him. 

"Todd..."

"Yeah Kurt? Did I forget something?" Todd asks, looking slightly alarmed.

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if...you could stay for a few more minutes. It is still raining pretty heavily," Kurt points out. 

 

"Don't have to twist my arm," Todd replies with a grin as he settles himself against the bedroom wall though he doesn't pull his hand away from Kurt. 

Kurt smiles and decides to push himself just a bit more. After all, he is now in a relationship with Todd. One that will require a lot of work but both seem willing to try. He scoots himself next to Todd and rests his head on his shoulder, the rest of his body stretched out along the wall. He had thought that he would be afraid to be so close to Todd like this and yet strangely he's not. 

Together like this, they watch the storm outside in silence. When it does light up, Todd whispers good bye and slips out to head back home. Kurt watches him disappear into the darkness. He smiles, knowing that when the sun rises, Todd will come back. Who knows if they will actually work out as a couple. But there's hope that it will. And for now, that's enough for Kurt. So when he crawls into bed, for the first time in weeks, he falls into blissful sleep.


End file.
